


you’re so annoying (but you’re everything i want)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, carlos is a top fight me, they're dumb and stupid and cute and in love, werewolf Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: “This isn’t funny, Jay,”“It totally is,” Jay squirmed in his spot in the couch, trying not to burst out laughing.  “You’ll be laughing about it later,”(A JAYLOS ONE SHOT)





	you’re so annoying (but you’re everything i want)

“This isn’t funny, Jay,”

“It totally is,” Jay squirmed in his spot in the couch, trying not to burst out laughing. “You’ll be laughing about it later,” He added, poking his chest.

“It’s a _dog bowl_ _with my name on it,_” Carlos pointed out, annoyed, holding the red bowl with his own name written on it in black and white.

“Yeah. Exactly,” Jay giggled ridiculously and Carlos just _had_ to refrain himself from finding it cute. Because Jay somehow was cute about everything and Carlos was very into it.

“I’m a _werewolf_, not a dog,” Carlos huffed, with a little offended growl, looking up at Jay.

“Aww, don’t pout like that, ‘Los. I got you another present,” Jay laughed and winked at him. It was Halloween night. It was the perfect day for a little prank and nothing made Jay more excited than to prank his boyfriend. His boyfriend who just so happened to be a werewolf. And a very cute one at it as well.

“If it’s a collar, I’m going to be _so upset_,” Carlos groaned, tilting his head at his boyfriend.

Jay looked at him with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes and grinned playfully.

“Well, maybe you’d better give me a head start then,” Jay laughed again (which always made Carlos feel good) while he got up and bolted out of the room. Carlos didn’t even move and a second later rolled his eyes. Of course his stupid boyfriend would pull some shit like this on him on Halloween night instead of the usual trick or treating. And Carlos realized he wasn’t mad at what could be considered a poor taste joke. Jay was right; he would be laughing about it later. On the other hand, maybe he’d just press Jay against a wall and rip his clothes off. Maybe both. Carlos hummed at the idea of it.

“What an ass,” The curly haired boy said aloud with an amused chuckle and got up, grabbing the bowl and walking up the stairs to their room.

Jay was sprawled obnoxiously all over the bed with a shit-eating grin on his face, dangling a dog collar in his face.

“You’re an ass,” Carlos snarled at him, shaking his head and throwing the bowl at him. Jay easily caught it midair and cackled, knowing damn well Carlos wasn’t actually mad at him.

“It’s not my fault you’re more of a puppy than you are a werewolf,” Jay replied in a singsong tone.

“I’m not a puppy,” Carlos rolled his eyes.

“Hmm, no? Prove it to me, then,” Jay teased with a smirk.

It was delicious, how that boy was both so attractive and so cute. Carlos just couldn’t resist his teasing so, he jumped on the bed so fast, straddling Jay and catching his lips in a very intense kiss, a low growl coming from his chest. Jay hummed happily, content he got what he really wanted and kissed him back, his tongue toying around with Carlos’ fangs that came out in the heat of the moment. However, Carlos wasn’t done, no. Carlos pulled away from Jay’s lips but didn’t leave him any room to protest, as he nibbled a path to Jay’s neck and then started to work on a hickey.

Jay loved when Carlos got intense like that. They teased each other endlessly because it was fun but also because they knew it would always end up with them making out.

“You’re hot, dude,” Jay breathed out, making room for Carlos to suck on his neck and humming at the feeling. He heard a grumble coming from Carlos and grinned.

And soon enough, Jay had to bite his lower lip to keep whatever sound was about to come from him as Carlos easily took Jay’s tank top off, slid a hand inside Jay’s sweatpants and pressed it to his core, while still working on what would be such a massive hickey. Jay’s hips involuntarily bucked against Carlos’ hand and the boy looked up from Jay’s neck with a cocky smirk on his freckled face, happy with the effect he was having on his boyfriend.

“…What were you saying before?” Carlos purred, while taking his hand off Jay’s pants and grinning at his masterpiece.

Jay looked at him, his hips still quivering a bit from what almost happened, with a delighted smirk on his face, even though Carlos was being a complete tease and stopped what he was doing.

“All I remember is my boyfriend being hot as fuck,”

Carlos shook his head, amused.

“Is that what the prank was for? Because it wasn’t necessary, trust me, I’m always up for this,” His eyes scanned Jay’s exposed torso with lust and love.

“Well, I’m not going to lie and say I didn’t think about getting laid tonight by my hot boyfriend,” Jay swiftly replied. “But I like pranking you, it’s fun,” He added with a laugh and sat up, bringing Carlos with him.

“Right,” Carlos snorted. “You’re an ass,”

Jay chuckled and grabbed the bowl.

“Look,” He peeled off Carlos’ name from the bowl. “It’s just a sticker. I got this and the collar for Dude. You kept saying how his old collar is all stained and how his old bowl is too small for him already,” Jay explained, delighted with Carlos soft expression.

Then he gently placed Carlos on the bed and pulled a huge pumpkin shaped bowl from under his bed filled all the way to the top with Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

“This is what I got for you,” He grinned, seeing Carlos light up like a Christmas tree. “Because I know these are your favorite,” He added.

“Oh, this is the shit I like,” Carlos said with the biggest boyish grin.

“Happy Halloween, dude,”

Carlos leaned to kiss Jay and smiled.

“Thanks, Jay, you’re the best,”

“I thought I was an ass,” Jay teased with a laugh.

“Eh, you’re alright, I guess,” Carlos shrugged playfully, already with his mouth filled with chocolate and peanut butter.

“Oh c’mon, I am _not alright_. I am amazing, I mean, have you seen me?” Jay confidently replied with a smirk.

Carlos shook his head chuckling and pecked his lips, making Jay laugh.

_“You’re so annoying,”_

** _‘But you’re everything I want’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of this thingy! Also my first time ever writing Jaylos with them as the main focus. Thought it would be a good time to explore my writing and my creativity (also saw a prompt that reminded me of them and this is what I ended up with lmao)
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> :) x


End file.
